Agent 8: Lost Memories
by ChaseMC
Summary: A Splatoon 2 fanfiction involving some characters from Splatoon 1, 2, and the Octo Expansion, as it (Maybe) takes place after the Octo Expansion. Agent 8 (AKA: Bridgett) came up to the surface to escape from her past, but ended up getting worse from there. Chaos happens to be with her everytime, as she grows more depressed, she grows more revenge.


(Warning: this fanfic has some mild language and censored cursing)

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

It's... It's been... I don't know... 1 whole month, and... I thought I would be safe...

My name is Agent 8... at least.. that's what Cap'n Cuddlefish calls me... I was also know byNumber 10,008... After I made it to the surface... Marina and Pearl greeted me to Inkopolis Square. There it's where I found out my real name...Brigitte...

Marina: Oh, Agent 8. Never expected that you would be here.

Agent 8: Yeah...

Pearl: It might be best if you get some better clothing other than what you are currently wearing.

Agent 8: right.

Marina gave me a bag of coins

Marina: It should be enough to buy some clothing, and maybe a house.

Agent 8: right...

Pearl and Marina went to their studio, leaving me wondering "Am I going to have a good life?", I went to the clothing store, and then I got some clothing.I then went to buy a house, as I did, I went into my new home. I then lied down on my bed, and slowly went to sleep.

I started to have a dream, where I'm at the Deepsea Metro, and I was trying to keep the 8-Ball from falling from the platform, with C.Q. Cumber telling me what to do. After seeing the 8-Ball fall off the platform, C.Q. Cumber was about to blow me up.

C.Q. Cumber; You let the 8-Ball fall. Test Failed!

I started to get really angry

Agent 8: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUG!!!!

I then grabbed a gun from the ground and pointed it at C.Q. Cumber.

Agent 8: I AM F*KING TIRED OF YOU F*KING S*T, YOU MOTHERF*KING SEA CUCUMBER!!!

C.Q. Cumber: TEST FAILED

C.Q. Cumber tried to press the button, but I managed to shoot it off his hands

Agent 8: YOU ARE NOT PRESSING THAT GOD DAMN BUTTON, YOU PIECE OF S*T!!!

C.Q. Cumber: You still failed the test

Agent 8: Then I guess you don't me at all

I then pointed the gun on my head, as Marina and Pearl started to scream my name, and then... I killed myself

*BANG!*

My body fell off the platform

Marina: 8?!

Pearl: 8?!?!?!?

Marina and Pearl: 8?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!

I then woke up from my nightmare, as i started screaming. I then stopped screaming, and started to calm down.

Agent 8: ... I hate that damn cucumber...

After saying that, I saw a small piece of paper on my bed. I then grabbed it, and I read what's on it...

Agent 8: ... Brigitte...

I then looked out of the window, and i saw that it was night time. I than went outside, and I saw the inklings outside dancing, one at a time.

Agent 8: They are.. dancing? They do that here?

I then went to sleep. As the next day arrives, I got a letter from a unknown sender. I then grabbed the letter, and started to read it.

"To the person reading this, It seems that you managed to go onto land, as then, you are one of the known octolings arriving from the underground. Meet me at the Octo Canyon, I really wanted to see you, along with my friends."

Agent 8: ... Well... I should go then..

I then got outside, not realizing that my shirt went to the left, as it shows my left shoulder, I see a open manhole, I then went down it, and appeared in the Octo Canyon. I then saw a inkling in a kimono. The lady then turns to see me.

Marie: Hey... You showed up. As I saw you aimlessly wandering around, I knew you were the one. I'm Marie. I know you're probably a bit starstruck, but I need you to get over it. Yes, I'm that Marie, you know, from the Squid Sisters?

I didn't know who she was at all, since I was from the Deepsea Metro.

Marie: You never heard of me? For eel?

Agent 8: .. Apparently not...

Marie: Well, you obviously aren't very cultured, but you'll have to do. You're probably confused on why you are here.

Agent 8: Yeah, since I had no memory..

Marie: Hmm... must be Type-2 Amnesia...

Agent 8: ... I read the letter and it said something about your Friends...

Marie: Yeah.. there are arriving shortly.

As Marie said that, I started to hear helicopter propellers.

Marie: Speaking of which, there they are.

I then turned around, I then saw a helicopter, the helicopter then landed next to me. I then see 3 inklings getting out of the helicopter

Marie: I guess you haven't met them yet.

Agent 8: No...

Marie: Well then, Time for introductions.

Marie then went to one squid

Marie: This one is Callie, she is my cousin. And yes, despite us being called the Squid Sisters, we are cousins.

Marie then went to the blue haired inkling

Marie: this one is Blue

Marie then went to the Orange inkling.

Marie: And this is Orange.

I then saw Orange... She reminded me of Agent 3.

Callie: I think the introductions are done, Marie

Marie: Oh yeah.

Agent 8: ...

Callie: You sure she's the one, Marie?

Marie: Yes, I'm sure

Orange: Okay... Also, she is looking at me in a strange way.

Orange sees me looking at her...

Marie: ... Right... everything is down. And.. Your name is?

Agent 8: ... Brigitte...

Agent 8: Brigitte, huh... Nice name

Agent 8: Thanks.

After Marie introduced everyone to me, Pearl and Marina arrived.

Marie: hello, Pearl and Marina!

Pearl: Hello

Marina: Hello

After all of that, we started to have lunch, despite it's 11 AM.

Marie: Seems live everyone is here... exept one

Marina: She's late, that's all. She'll be here.

Agent 8: ?

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door inside the house that we are in

Marina: I got it.

Marina then opened the door, and what we saw was Agent 3

Agent 3: Hello everyone!

I saw Agent 3

Agent 8: ... Agent 3?

Agent 3 sees me

Agent 3: ... 8?

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
